In traditional embodiments, toilet bowl covers are hinged on the back part of the bowl, attached permanently by bolts. It is consequently very difficult to clean the cover, because parts of it are very difficult to reach, and disassembly and reassembly would be a lengthy and inconvenient process.
In order to avoid these problems and facilitate cleaning, toilet covers have been proposed that comprise a quick fastening device allowing the hinged parts, i.e., the seat on the one hand, and the lid on the other hand, to be disassembled and reassembled relatively easily. Examples of this type of embodiment are provided in Pat. Nos. EP-A-0225427, EP-A-0014325 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,816.
In some known embodiments of the preceding type, the seat and lid are hinged on a fixed base around two respective, separate parallel shafts. Thus, in this case, the quick fastening device must be a double one.
In other known embodiments, the seat and lid are mounted to pivot around a mutual hinging shaft. However, the seat is never made unitary with the lid.
Thus, the seat and the lid must always be handled separately during disassembly and reassembly operations. Consequently, these operations are still inconvenient and relatively lengthy to perform, which is not in keeping with the goals of simple and quick disassembly and reassembly.